A beautiful day
by Dafnhac
Summary: Aproveite a vida mesmo que ela dure apenas um momento.


Remus finalmente se deu por vencido depois de quase 5 horas.

Seu corpo doía, sentado naquele banco duro e sujo de uma cela em Azkaban.

Sua cabeça doía por causa dos barulhos ensurdecedores que os outros presos faziam, doía por causa da chuva incessável, doía por causa do arquejo tão próximo dos dementadores.

Seu peito doía por ter se deixado ter esperanças, mesmo que ínfimas de alguma resposta e depois de todo aquele tempo a única coisa que ele conseguiu foram mais dores.

Sirius Black o encarava fixamente desde que ele entrara, mal parecendo respirar e ao mesmo tempo não demonstrando nenhum tipo de reconhecimento. Nenhum dos dois sabia quanto tempo aquele silencio duraria e parecia que nenhum dos dois queria quebra-lo.

Remus se levantou e Sirius pode ver o tremor que o percorreu quando se aproximou das grades e um dementador sedento se aproximou. Não entendia porque Remus não tinha feito um patrono para se proteger, mesmo que deixasse Black de fora como era comum em visitas a Azkaban.

Mas Remus não era assim. E a depressão dentro de Sirius pareceu se agravar ainda mais quando sentiu mais dementadores surgirem na grade fazendo Remus cambalear enquanto tentava sair. As memorias que ele julgava terem sido perdidas para sempre retornaram.

Remus estava em todas elas.

E elas não eram felizes.

Isso não estava certo.

_Remus?

O nome dele arranhou a garganta de Sirius e a sonoridade não estava muito longe de barras de ferro batendo e raspando, mas ainda assim era o nome _dele_. Remus estancou com as mãos na grade, os olhos muito abertos.

O choque do lobisomem durou minutos mas que pareceram seculos para os dois, o arquejo dos dementadores o único som naquela cela imunda de Azkaban. Com o rosto pálido e com algo que poderia ter sido chamado de medo Remus se virou para o seu melhor amigo e muito mais. O único ainda vivo, se poderia chamar aquilo de vida.

_Sirius? - Aquilo era uma resposta? Ele sequer tinha certeza de estar ali, sequer tinha certeza de que os olhos que brilharam para ele, tão lucidamente, estavam mesmo abertos. Não eram os olhos de um assassino e perjuro, nem os olhos de um louco. Eram os olhos de Sirius, _seu_ Sirius.

_Sabe... o que é mais triste? - Recebeu um sussurro como resposta e se viu sussurrando também.

_Não... ?

A sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto do Black mas sumiu tão rápido como apareceu, e mesmo assim foi o suficiente pra fazer o coração de Remus parar por um momento.

Por um momento ele viu os campos ensolarados de Hogwarts, seu céu azul e olhos cinzentos arrogantes rindo dele, não a sombra desses olhos o encarando enquanto estavam no mar no meio de uma tempestade.

Mas esse momento se fora. Fora sugado.

_Não importa o que... eu faça ou... o que aconteça aqui... você sempre vai lembrar... desse dia... como um... péssimo dia.

A voz de Sirius falhou varias vezes e saiu vacilante e mais rouca a cada momento, mas ainda assim um sorriso pequeno nasceu e foi arrancado de Remus. Parecia que nada tinha mudado entre eles sendo que não deveria ter nada entre eles.

_E para você ? – Se sentiu um tolo por perguntar mas não pode conter sua vontade de saber, de entender o outro. _Isso_ não havia morrido dentro dele.

De repente Sirius virou a cabeça para a pequena janela cheia de grades da sua cela, e ficou durante um longo tempo apenas encarando a tempestade que caia.

O céu parecia escuro e pesado com tom um vermelho sangue pingando nas bordas e sendo cortado por muito raios, o som da chuva caindo juntamente do barulho do mar batendo nas pedras era como um furioso rugido. Que não parava nunca.

Parecia mesmo que o céu estava caindo.

Que o mundo estava acabando.

_Para mim esse vai ser... um dos melhores dias da minha vida... afinal esta um lindo dia, não acha... Moony?

E então lagrimas vieram aos olhos dos dois homens dentro daquela minuscula cela e foram secadas antes mesmo de cair, os dois rostos fazendo caretas de dor antes de ficarem inexpressivas novamente. Não havia motivo para nenhuma reação já que os únicos sentimentos que restaram para eles eram os piores possíveis que um ser humano poderia ter.

E o amor. Ele também estava la e era quase possível senti-lo no ar enquanto os dementadores se amontoavam pelo corredor sugando tudo o que podiam e ao mesmo tempo nada. Nunca antes houve tantos dementadores na cela de Sirius Black.

Nunca antes eles haviam sido tão ineficientes.

* * *

Primeira fic publicada aqui, me sinto uma vencedora :3

Me desculpem - se alguem ler - os erros - se tiver tambem, e me desculpem pela historia meio odd. Achei o rascunho que eu tinha escrito a seculos atras e não pude me conter :3 Espero que tenham gostado e pans.

Ah, os personagens não me pertencem, essa fic não tem fims lucrativos nem nada e porfavor aplaudamos Joanne Ketlin Rowling because the reasons.

Mais algo a dizer? ... Acho que não, então ate a proxima (?)


End file.
